The Voyages of T'les Archer
by CoolGIRL2012
Summary: T'les Archer, the offspring T'pol and Jonathan Archer, is the first female Hybrid to survive . When she turns 12 years old, she is sent back in time by Daniels, with her brother Lorain and friend Spock. She must later convince her parents who she is, and complete her mission. Which is ?
1. Chapter 1

The Voyages of T'les Archer

Chapter 1

T'les Archer, a dashing and attractive Vulcan women walked down the hall. She was a very energetic woman who no one could ever seem to tame. T'les always went everywhere with a spring in her step and never let the heat wear her down. Even if knowing the day before her was bound to be trouble. She descendant of Admiral Archer and Captain T'pol and also the first female Vulcan/Human hybrid to exist. T'les was smart, brave, clever, and a little foolish. She was know threw out the Star Fleet Academy for getting herself into trouble, but her grades and her special talents often made up for it. Unlike her parents, T'les never played by the rules. This was very uncommon especially from her clan. From the moment she was born she had born she had been taught proper manners, but as she grew older, she realized they seemed to disagree with her.

T'les always seemed to get what she wanted at the end. But in order to accomplish it she usually had to climb over barriers. Something's though she didn't want at all and could have lived without them. Others were mistakes she had made in her youth and could not take them back. Her prime one was with Daniels. T'les had been only twenty four or what humans would have thought looked like a twelve year old when it happened. She was just playing in her mother garden on Vulcan when just out of now where a man came out of the thin air. T'les who could barely breath sat their in silence. She gathered all her strength and looked him the eye. T'les stool her chest out and gave him the blankest expression she could ever give him. The mysterious man looked down at her and replied, " Are you T'les Archer."

T'les did not know how to respond. "This man was obviously a foreigner. Should I run and get my parents. Nothing good can come out of this!" She pondered her description. Not knowing what to do.

She quickly built up her strength and respond. " Who are you and what do you want with me. The man who was obesily human raised his eyebrow and looked at her. T'les couldn't tell if he was impressed by her attitude or if he had expected something else.

The man began to circle her and then replied. "My name is Daniel. I apologies that we could not meet on a better occasion, but if you at least let me explain...

" Get away from me" T'les exclaimed. She quickly got off the dirt floor and began to run. "Lorian, Henry, Elisa, someone save me."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Lorian and his Step-brother Henry were quietly but quickly playing a game of chess. They were not used to being disturbed, and when they were, it was never a good thing.

Elisa who was sitting in the corner of the room, quietly reading raised an eyebrow. She could hear her younger half sister T'les screaming in the distance. Sometimes she wondered when the girl was going to grow up. Her five younger brothers had more emotional control than would ever have.

Henry shifted in his seat. He seemed worried. He was about to get up when Lorian got up and said he would look into it. Just as he walked down stairs he saw his little sister run crying into his arms. "What's the matter?" he exclaimed. "A man!" T'les exclaimed

" A man? " Lorian replied. "We are on Vulcan sweetly. There are no men here, only Vulcan's."

"But I saw Lorian" she replied. "Look sweetheart lets go inside. Mother should be home in a little bit, and then you can tell her all about this man." Lorian replied. T'les nodded her head, and then pulled her brother towards the door.

How was she to know at the time what she would become, and that one boy who was from a completely different time zone, was having similar feelings.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllll

"Have you completed all your school work, Spock."? Sarek replied. He was not used to having to lecture his own son about his schoolwork, but today he seemed unfocused.

Spock only how ever kept staring into the distance, avoiding all sounds. He was deeply lost in thought and he did not want to be disturbed.

" Spock" Sarek replied, even more harshly than before. But there was no response. Sarek was annoyed at this. He quickly walked over to his son's side and stared deeply at his son, then he did something he would almost never do! He touched his son on the shoulder.

That how ever did get Spock's attention. He quickly felt a large amount of emotions enter his system that he knew could not be his. He jerked back and looked into his father's warm brown eyes. Then shifted in his seat.

Sarek new something wasn't right and sat down in the chair next to him. He looked and gazed over him. Then he replied, " Are you well my son?" Spock simply replied back to his father and said yes. He was deeply confused, on what had happened earlier and Spock did not want his father to think he was crazy. Sarek eyed him once more and then responded, "Very well. If you should need me, I will be in my private study. Spock nodded his head, and went back to his private thoughts.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

T'les quickly set the table and helped her older sister prepare the evening meal. She was deeply disturbed on what had happened earlier and realized she would need time to meditate on today's events. But as she thought more and more, she became more and more scared. "What did that man want with me?" T'les thought. She was almost felt shame that she had not stayed and ask, but she quickly ignored the thought and said to herself she had done the right thing.

" T'les please come over here and help me." Elena explained. She wanted to have everything done by the time her father and foster mother got home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

Captain Jonathan Archer sat by the window and watched as the star went by. He was ememsly upset due to the baby Elizabeth's death. Jonathan new how much Trip and T'pol had cared for her and also knew they would never folly recover. He couldn't imagine what it would be like to lose a daughter. He had lost many people in the expanse, but the sadness Trip and T'pol were in could not at all compared to that.

Jonathan sighed and wished there was something he could do to help. But no matter what, nothing would bring Elizabeth back. He knew it, T'Pol knew it, and Trip knew it. They all knew it!

But they really didn't.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

"T'les can you please go out side and pick a cucumber from the garden." Elena replied.

T'les who was dying to get out of the kitchen agreed. She slowly walked out of the room trying to see how much time she could waste before having to come back. She then exited the house and swiftly closed the door. Then looked around for any trace of the strange man. T'les finally gave up and realized the man was long gone.

She sighed in relief and then went to pick the cucumber. She was about to do so when she heard a voice in the distance and said, "I'm still here"

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll lll

"Who are you and what do you want with me!" T'les asked. Now mad but just as scared, as she had been earlier. She had had enough of this man and she wanted him to leave her alone.

" I said who are you." T'les replied. Now a little more annoyed.

" My name is Daniel. I was a friend of your father's in his youth. But that is not the matter of importance." Daniels exclaimed.

"Then what is of importance." T'les replied.

"I have been waiting for you, for a long time. He exclaimed. Looking down at her. "Our destiny's have been entwined and both you and me know it."

" Know what." T'les responded.

"I am a time keeper and I have seen what you become in the future. I will need someone with your skill to carry on my work."

T'les smirked in reply. "Not only was this man weird, but he was also psychotic." She thought almost getting ready to laugh.

"Sure and I am the queen of France." She said mockingly.

" I understand why you would not believe me. But I have what you Vulcan's would consider a "Logical" supporting evidence."

Now T'les felt insulted. She wanted to run and scream and yell at him for insulting her mothers heritage. But before she had the chance to Daniels reached into his pocket and pulled out a device.

To her oppion at first it looked like a metal trinket. But then suddenly something impossible happened. Something that only she thought could only happen in bedtime stories. The sun disappeared and at that very moment she saw all the stars around her.

But she was not alone. She saw Daniels facing her. His face was completely emotionless, with the exception of his eyes. Just by looking at them, she could tell they were smiling.

Everything was calm for a couple of seconds when he finally spoke, "What do you think child."

T'les just stared, still shocked from these events, responded, "what is this!" She had never seen anything like it before and she was quite amazed.

Daniels then looked at her and continued, " It is a time keeping key. It is used for us to travel from one time zone to another. Maybe one day you wield it."

T'les continued to look at Daniels. She wanted to know more but she didn't know how to ask.

Daniels however could read her like a book. He then said. "You must promise me one thing T'les."

"What is that" she responded.

" You must repay me." He said. "For what," T'les exclaimed.

" For the future, for your birth, for secrets that are about to be revealed." He responded with great empathies.

T'les could not believe what she was hearing. But before she knew it she was waving her head up and down, and was back on Vulcan soil.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 4

'You stupid half-bread'' yelled her interrogator. Punching T'les in the stomach and showing her no mercy. No matter how hard she tried, T'les always seemed to end up in a fistfight. She took a breath, gasping for air, and felt her stomach completely engulfed in pain.

"Let my go or you will regret it." I said to the Vulcan boy, which was hitting me. I could not believe after everything, this always seemed to happen to me. I stared at him harder trying to conceal my face from all emotion. But no matter what, eye tears always seemed to enter my eyes.

The punches got harder and after a minute I could not feel my chest. Blood began to run down my shirt and bruises appeared all me. I stood up, attempting to get off the ground, but as I tried, he kicked me in the rear.

I fell straight to the ground. My body spread on the warm Vulcan pavement outside of the academy. I hoped, I prayed that someone would come and find me. Help me at least. But at the moment I could not depend on it. I quickly ruled on the ground and quickly sat up. Dogging my opponents fist.

As fast as I could, I ran. But he was much quicker than I was. He caught my robe and pulled me backwards and continued to punch me. At that very moment I thought I could just die there, even though I didn't want to.

I was almost in about to fall enconsitous, when I heard a voice filled with anger. He walked toward me and powerfully pulled the boy of me. He murmured something in Vulcan to him, but I couldn't catch it. My eyes shut by the time I saw him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I awoke in the school hospitable wing an hour later. I felt weird due to all the medications the doctors had given me. It wasn't like I wasn't used to this place. I found myself routinely in here.

Just then a doctor arrived to give me a statistical report. I was lucky, there was no internal damaged so I was free to leave. I was about to when Ambassador Soval came in.

Oddly enough, I knew this man very well. He was used to doing work with my father, so he saw me on several occasions. This however was not one of our better meets. He looked at my, showing no sign of sympathy and then turned to the doctor, asking for a status report on my health.

The doctor, who I had talked to earlier, told him the same thing he had told me. After they were done speaking, Soval told me to get changed. I did what he said, not trying to cause any more friction between the two of us.

As I did so, I was beginning to wonder why he was here. I understood that this was one of the best schools on Vulcan. But I didn't expect to see him here. I began to think about things. I wondered what he would tell my parents next time he saw them. My father is an understanding man, but I think he might be furious when he learns I have been in another fistfight.

I quickly finished putting the rest of my remaining clothes on my body. Then walked out of the small compartment. I was hoping he would be gone by know but it was just my luck that he wasn't. I looked at him and he looked at me. I would never be able to understand why he was always watching out for me!

But after today's event I really did not care.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Captain Jonathan Archer walked down the hall to the bridge. Today he would try the best he could to help Trip and T'pol. He understood that they both were in great pain and they would need some comfort.

"I wish Lorian was here,'' he thought repeatedly. "His grace and kindness would have helped them a lot." Sadly though, due to Lorian and his crew's disappearance, he wouldn't be helpful.

He thought more until he finally reached the bridge. He greeted his command crew with respect, and then slowly eyed T'pol. She looked like she could be in so much pain, but she didn't show it. He sighed and then sat down. He had a long day ahead of him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As I looked ahead of me, I turned me head quickly and saw Soval looking down at me. He was not in a good mood and I knew it. We walked silently waiting for one another to speak, but at the moment we didn't have the courage to do so.

Finally for what seemed forever, but what was only a couple of minutes he spoke. " Are you ok" he asked me. But I just kept looking down, and responded a simple yes.

Soval looked at me, as if he was looking for more than just that. But that was all I said. I could sense disapproval, but also great sorrow. I guess it was judging from his own daughter to me, T'ria was perfect.

Him and Amanda must be proud of her; But I guess we all had our problems. Even T'ria got in trouble at school sometimes !Only difference was when anyone picked on her, she could out run them.

We continued to walk down the hall in silence, not knowing what to say next. Finally I had enough courage and said I needed to leave.

This was no going to be one of my better days.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx

I walked down the hall, dodging every Vulcan I possibly could. Mother sometimes said I was unsocial. Now I new what she meant.

I guess I am just scared I am going to get beat up. But you get used to it. Its one of the reasons Vulcans control their emotions.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Spock walked down the all getting ready to attend his first class of the day. Today he would be starting at a new school. His mother had thought this would be an amazing opportunity to make friends and to try a different style of Vulcan schooling. He had only agreed because he wanted to escape Vorret and his gang.

"Maybe I will be treated differently here." He thought. Hoping for the best, even though using logic, the chances were slim. His father Sarek had only agreed because he was sick of seeing his son as the school punching bag.

He continued to walk down the hall, arriving at his chemistry class, wondering what would happen next. A few heads turned his way, when they saw him enter. Spock nodded his head and went to sit down on the far right side of the room.

" I wonder what they are looking at." Spock thought. This group of children had no problem of applying curiosity. " Maybe I will be accepted here."

Just then, he saw a small Vulcan girl enter the room. She looked quite scared. Spock didn't care. She was likely just another Vulcan who went to this school. He thought, but for some reason, he could not take his eyes of her. Her skin was a fair color, her eyebrows bushier than most, and her eyes. Her eyes were something else. The were bright green.

This girl most be a hybrid of some sort, he thought. Spock wondered if he would get a chance to talk to her, I would be nice to spend time with another Vulcan-hybrid. Whatever species the girl's extraterrestrial parent came from.

She sat down and pulled out a data PAD. Class would not start for another five minutes.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxzxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

T'les looked down at her PAD. She had studied hard for the test she was about to take, but she always looked over the sheet once more. T'les didn't take her eyes of the text for many moments. But after a minute or two she began to get the odd feeling she was being watched. One of her eyes slowly went of the PAD and saw a boy around her age looking at her.

He looked like he was very curious, but T'les really didn't care. "He can look at me for all I want. She thought.

Minutes later, her Vulcan teacher, Sorbek, arrived. There was no logic in denying; he had been talking with Soval. " I will get logical pep talk after class. " She growled to herself. But she kept her face completely emotionless. Not wanting to show how agitated she really was.

"Good morning children, today we are going to welcome the newest member in our class, his name is Spock. The class immediately turned there head and saw the strange Vulcan boy with blue eyes.

T'les however didn't turn. She was uninterested with everything, with the exception of passing this test.

Sorbek apparenlty noticed because he then replied, " T'les will be your mentor from now on, she will instruct you in our, ways , rules, and subjects. Anything you need to know, you should ask her."

T'les eyes looked as if this had just awoken from shock. Now that had gotten her attention. She looked as if she was about to protest but it was to late, as a human would say, she was stuck with him.

SO YOU WANT MORE ? REVIEW !


	3. Chapter 3

"Spock please escort yourself next to T'les." Sorbek replied as blankly as possible. T'les however could tell he was enjoying this. Her jaw dropped wide open, trying to send him a mental image. All she could think was "how could you." Sorbek had always been her favorite teacher and had treated her with respect. But know T'les felt he was stabbing her in the aback.

Spock got up, picked up his stuff and went to sit next to her. He got the indication that she did not like him. Why, he could not understand. He shifted in his seat and then looked at her. She was studying her PADD again and not was making a single sound.

There was silence between both of them for several minutes. Finally, magistrate Sorbek, hit the drum, and announced it was time for class. They left their homeroom class and went for the main classroom. Each student then stepping down their stairs into their little computer cubicles.

T'les turned her computer on and began with her daily reflective questions.

After an hour of working, she completed most of her work. T'les stepped out. Remembering that she had to find Spock. Where ever was. T'les was about to do so when she heard her name being called.

" T'les we need to talk!." Called a boy in a rude tone."

She turned around, to see two boys and a girl looking straight at her. She knew who they were and T'les wasn't quite fond of them. One of them had beat her up earlier and he looked like he wasn't done.

'' This is your forty-eighth attempt to get an emotional response from me, I suggest you leave before you get into more trouble due to this mornings actions.'' She said as Vulcan formal as possible.

T'les knew this wouldn't work but it was worth a try. If they were humans they would be laughing. The middle one in the group stepped forward, as if he was going to insult her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx

Spock had finished class and want looking for his new mentor. As he walked down the hall, Spock saw three Vulcans hovering over T'les. They were invading her personal space and she was in defensive mode, as if they were ready to strike her.

He approached nearer and nearer. But as came closer and closer he heard more of their conversation.

" Look at her, she looks she looks scared, her eyes, they remind me just of him." The girl exclaimed.

Spock then grew closer, but began to speedup in his step.

"Excuse me, may I burrowed my mentor, I am in need of her use." He inquired.

T'les turned her head and nodded to him. " Yes I will be glad to help you, excuse me I am in need of assistance. ''

Spock and T'les began to turn around and had taken a couple of steps, when the eldest said, You know, T'les, your MOTHER is a traitor for marrying that human.

T'les stopped dead in her tracks, " What did you say."

" You heard me well enough half-bread."

That was enough to make T'les mad, she charged a knocked the air out of him. Repeatedly hitting him in this face and the chest. Another one of the children went to tackle her, but Spock stopped him before they could do anything.

Spock blocked the punch he ememy threw at him, and punched him in the nose. His opponents fist then hit Spock in the jaw. Leaving a big bruise on his chin. It stung from his head to his toes and left Spock frozen for a moment.

T'les was finished with her opponent, he was is no position to cause trouble. He was just laying there trying to keep his eyes open !

T'les scrambled of him and jumped on Spock's opponent . They landed on the floor with a sudden jolt. Spock however was not going to let T'les take him out and threw himself on him. He continude to punch him.

T'les looked back and saw the Vulcan female walking away in a very fast pace. T'les new she was going to get the teachers. Then she would be in more trouble.

" Spock we need to get out of here !"

" Why ? They are not going to hurt us !" He said smirking

" That's not the point, were going to get into trouble if we don't leave now !" She said in a worried voice.

T'les had begin to walk away when Spock stopped her. He jumped right in front of her. " What did they mean when they said your mother was a traitor. "

T'les raised here head. " My mother is NOT a traitor, the children over there are simply fools, for not excepting differences. I admit it, I am half-human and I NOT ashamed of it.

Spock was stunned speechless ! Not knowing what to say.

" Look, I know your like me, a half-Vulcan child. So, what other half are you ?

Spock was still speechless.

" O, I see, not going to tell me. Well that's your call. I don't want to be late for class. Goodbye.

Spock was confused, but snapped out of his frozen faze, and rushed in front of her.

" T'les ... I "

" Yes Spock."

" T'les ... I am half human to !

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll lllllll

T'les and Spock stared at one another.

" No, that's impossible, the high command told my family and the Cole family, that we were the only one's !" T'les exclaimed

" There are more of you ? Spock said amazed.

" Well ya, did you think I was an only child ?

Spock just blinked.

" O sorry, I forgot, Vulcan's don't really have many kids." She said almost as if she was giving an apology.

" There is no logical reason to be sorry, I did not know you had siblings. How many, if I might ask ?

T'les chuckled, " You would not believe me, If I told you. But anyway I don't want to be late for class. Hey do you want to start over.

" What do you mean ? " Spock asked questioning.

" I know I've been a really mean to you ... So can we just pretend it never happened and just start over. Look, I'm not really good with words, but I'm sorry. "

" Apology excepted T'les may we move on. Spock said in response.

" Thank you, It will be good have a friend with me from know on. "

Spock looked at and raised an eyebrow. " We are friends ? "

" Well I can't speak for you Spock, but I consider you a friend. "

Spock raised his eyebrows in delight. If he were completely human, he would be smiling


	4. Chapter 4

T'les and Spock walked to the cafeteria. They had just finished their morning classes, chemistry, calculus, English, and Vulcan Art. Some of the classes were easier than others. T'les had successfully managed to receive a 98.2256, on her chemistry test. She knew her father would be proud, but her mother would expect a higher grade next time she took a chemistry test.

T'les was not a bad student. She had an A, in Calculus, algebra, trigonometry, Chemistry, Biology, Physics, and Vulcan History. Her father often joked how she got her math and Science skills from her mother. English, spelling, reading, Vulcan politics, and Surak's teachings were a different story. She had never been bad at spelling or Vulcan politics, but her enthusiasm for the subjects lacked immensely. T'les would often look over her study sheets once or twice and receive a B+ or A-, nothing higher or nothing lower.

Her mother would often scold her for it and would monitor her studies for hours. " How can you receive high honors in Math and Science? But only receive a B+ in English, Politics, and Suraks teaching! She asked, very annoyed, but constrained the emotion from the voice. T'les looked at her mother with a complete blank expression. " Well, I guess this proves one thing." She said, getting ready to crack a joke. " And what may that be?" T'pol exclaimed with a superior tune. " That I'm truly your daughter!" She finished, trying not to look arrogant. T'les father began to choke on his coffee, trying not to laugh. " You find this amusing?" T'pol exclaimed, arching her eyes at her husband. " No." He responded, trying to constrain a smile. " Your mother is right, I don't want you to feel bad, you have good graded, but what your mother and I are trying to say, is that we would like to see better. There's always room for improvement. "

T'les tried harder, and slowly began to raise her good grades to great grades. But they weren't where her mother wanted them to be. Suraks teachings class or also known as religion class was the most boring class ever invented T'les's often thought. V'Lar or Soval would often take turns teaching the class and mixing it with Vulcan history. Henry and Lorian often told her stories of when they use to go to that school. Henry was a year younger than Lorian, but T'pol had kept Lorian back a year before sending him to school. Therefore they were in the same grade. V'Lar had respect for both of them, but Soval only had respect for Lorian. Henry often got on his nerves when he gave speeches. T'les began to remember one of the stories Lorian had told her.

_Henry's and Lorian's Flash Back_

_" Vulcan's developed warp technology in the year 2053. Around the time that Surak existed. Unfortunately, during this time, Vulcan was at war with itself over technology and knowledge, which led to many violent attacks which started a war." Soval exclaimed as he flashed threw his power point. "_

_Lorian feverishly took down notes. He was a very hard working young man. He also did not want to fail his teacher or mother by producing bad grades. Henry took notes only on the main ideas of the power points. He did not include every little detail like Lorian did. But was not a bad student. Lorian was an A+ and Henry was your average B. Which was good, because Vulcan schooling was immensely harder. _

_Henry began to write on a piece of paper, saying the word " Hi." He then threw it to Soval's daughter T'Nell. Who was sitting right ahead of him. T'Nell stopped her note taking and opened the note. She turned around and saw Henry raising his eyebrow up and down five times. Lorian stopped his note taking and ruled his eyes. " God help him!" He thought and watched this plan out. He knew Soval was going to catch Henry eventually and when he did! It would not be good._

_T'Nell close her eyes. Lorian mouthed the words sorry to her and she nodded her head. She was about to right back and tell him this was not a good to talk, but unfortunately for Henry, Soval had been watching the whole act. " Mr. Archer." Soval exclaimed taking a breath. He knew that Henry was known for hitting on the Human female exchange students to Vulcan, but often just ignored it. However, when it came to his daughter, he wouldn't stand it. " If you spent as much time studying as you did flirting with the girls in your class. You would be the Surak of your century." He said with some dried humor. The Humans in the classroom began to snicker and the Vulcan's began to smirk. Henry immediately put his head down on his head and turned pink. Lorian had to refrain himself from laughing and patted his stepbrother on the back. Lorian not only felt bad for Henry, but also for T'Nell. Who did not deserve that sort of humiliation for Henry's actions. _

Spock and T'les began to walk toward the food section of the cafeteria. There were many types of Vulcan and Human food. The exchange children began to run to be first in line, as the Vulcans walked. " Illogical", Spock murmured as they continued to walk.

T'les began to search the room for her siblings. Henry was usually surrounded by a group of boys from the exchange group. He was good at being popular. Lorian, usually sat with the smart kids of his class. Where they would talk about science, math or video games. Elena, sat with a group of girls who talked about stuff T'les was incapable of understanding. And Nemate and Charlie always sat with their older sister T'les. Nemate was eleven months younger than T'les. They were Irish-twins and Charlie was two years younger than Nemate.

T'les directed Spock to the food line. She picked up a salad, some penny pasta with tomato sauce, and a small container of chocolate ice cream. Spock however, went to the Vulcan cuisine, where he picked and sampled foods of his choice. T'Les motioned him to come with her to their table. He followed not knowing what to expect.

" Spock these are my younger brother's Nemate and Charlie." She said, introducing him. The two boys looked up at him curiously. " Hello." I am Nemate." He introduced himself raising the Ta'al. Spock raised the Ta'al and introduced himself. " I am Spock. It is nice to meet you. " " So…" Charlie started. " Are you my sister's boyfriend? T'les looked very embarrassed. " No Charlie, he's just my friend. " T'les exclaimed to him. Staring at him very hard. Spock turned an awkward shade of green. "Yes we are just friends." He said bluntly.

The two sat down and began to eat their meals in silence. They continued to so until Charlie began to pester Spock with questions. Nemate however remained silent during the meal and listened. He acted very much like his mother.

Nemate examined Spock as he talked. He wanted to make sure this was an appropriate man who would be a good friend. As a Charlie began to press more questions, Nemate began to examine harder. "What are you planning to do with your life? " Spock inquired to

Nemate. Nemate looked up at him. " When I am of age. I plan to enroll in the Vulcan Science Academy and study Earth and Vulcan politics. I plan to go on and become an ambassador like my mother." He said evenly.

Spock looked at him with surprise. " I plan to take up that profession as well." He said lightly. Nemate looked at him, not knowing what to say next. He was completely silent for exactly thirty seconds. " I see." He said mumbling and continued too munch on his food.

" What do you plan to do with your life?" Spock inquired of T'les. T'les looked up at him and was about to answer, but was interrupted before she had the chance to speak. " Hey sweat heart." Lorian exclaimed and wrapped both his arms around her. He then kissed her on the cheek and smiled. T'les constrained her smile. She noticed however Spock looked confused and slightly embarrassed. " Hi Lory." T'les called him by his nickname. " Hey boys." Lorian continued as he smiled at his younger brothers. His smile however faded when he saw Spock. " Who's your friend?" He said asking his younger brother's. Charlie began to grin like a loon. " Oh, this is T'les's friend, Spock." He finished stretching the word friend and winking at his older brother. T'les closed her eyes. If she were not in Lorian's arms, she would have put her head on the table. " I see." He said bluntly."

" T'les, can you help me get some of my stuff from the car. " Lorian asked hopefully. " Sure Lorian," and got up from her table. "I can help you." Spock asked, wanting to be of service. Lorian looked at the boy and then at T'les.

" This is so not happening!" He thought to himself. He had always thought that if or ever his sister ever made friends with someone. The first one would be a human. " He had nothing against the friendship. But it was what came after friendship what worried him. Lorian often liked to think himself as one of the only men in his sister's life, and being her older brother. It was his job to be over protective. " Alright." And the three went threw the cafeteria into the parking lot.

Lorian began to up the trunk. " T'les." A voice said threw the wind. Lorian looked up. " Did you say something?" He asked confused. Sand began to blow towards them and the wind began to pick up. " T'les." The voice said a little louder.

" Who's there."? T'les called, but she knew who it was. It was Daniels. " The man emerged from the sand and dust. " I promised I would be back." The three of them looked at one another. " Are you ready for your mission. " He asked enthusiastically. " Mission what mission?" Lorian asked confused. T'les was speechless. " I will take that as a yes."

Daniels reached into his pocket and pulled out a device. He began to dial numbers on it and then handed it to T'les. " This is yours. It has been specially made for you and only you. Use it well!" T'les looked at him not knowing what to say. Before she could do anything. A great flash of light accord and everything went blank. The only thing the three of them could see was complete white in all directions.

Then everything was still and the fog began to lift. T'les, Lorian, and Spock began to look around. " Where are we?" Spock exclaimed. But T'les and Lorian new exactly where they were. T'les raised her head. They were in the shuttle bay on Enterprise. T'les looked to her right, " Shuttle Pod 2." She murmured quietly to herself.

Lorian was stunned speechless. He himself along with Spock was about to say something, but a loud announcement caught them off guard. "All officers to tactical alert." The lights began to flicker and the sirens began to go off. " Intruders are in the shuttle bay." The loud speaker then continued.

" Oh ****, " Lorian exclaimed before he could stop it from coming out. T'les, Spock, and Lorian then saw a group of MACO's entering the room. " Run!" T'les screamed and the three of them took off. The MACO's immediately saw them and began to run after them. " After them," screamed a voice. T'les looked behind her and saw it was her father. " Daddy?" She exclaimed. But she didn't have time to stay there. Lorian grabbed T'les by her hand and pulled her with him.

" It's Father!" She exclaimed to her brother. But Lorian didn't care. All he cared was getting his sister to safety. Spock began to wave at Lorian. The three of them ran up a group of stars. Lorian, on the way up, pushed a ruling cart down the stars to by them some time.

As the rolling cart fell down the stars, it hit one of the MACO's and stopped the others for several seconds. " We can't out run them." Spock exclaimed, panting for breath. " Your right." Lorian said screaming back. " But maybe we can fight them." T'les looked to Lorian. " Are you nuts ?" She said.

Lorian stopped and picked up a metal tube. He gripped it in his hands. " Go." He screamed. Spock began to pick one up as well, but Lorian threw it out of his hands. " Run, take my sister, and get of this ship." He screamed. Spock grabbed T'les 's arm and began to pull on her. " No." T'les screamed. Trying to fight of Spock, but he was too strong for her and pulled her away. Tears began to fill her eyes.

She saw as Lorian duck one of the MACO's punches, and hit him with the metal pole in the chest. Another one struck him, but Lorian quickly diverted the punch. He was about to strike him, but Captain Archer stunned him with a stun gun. Lorian fell to his knee's, looking upward. " Mother." He exclaimed, for he thought he saw her. But, before he could say anything more he clasped to the ground completely. "Move out, we need to find the others and get this one to sick bay."

" You will never find them." Then Lorian fell unconscious.

Please Review


End file.
